The present invention relates to a switch manipulation prevention device and more particularly pertains to preventing a switch from being moved.
Typically, a problem exits when someone mistakenly toggles a switch to either turn an electrical component on or off. What is needed is a simple device that will prevent this problem from occurring while at the same time can be easily removed for normal operation of the switch.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that can easily prevent the manipulation of a switch. Additionally, the present invention can be simply removed so as not to obstruct the operation of the switch at times when necessary.
The use of additions to switches are known in the prior art. More specifically, additions to switches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the operation of a switch are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe a switch manipulation prevention device for preventing a switch from being moved.
In this respect, the switch manipulation prevention device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a switch from being moved.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved switch manipulation prevention device which can be used for preventing a switch from being moved. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.